


All at once

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Graphic depictions of a bad wound, Happy Ending, There's some slight gore, blood mention, regular universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Lena locked eyes with Kara across the room. “Your mother took everything from me. Now I want you to watch as I return the favor.” Kara’s muscles tensed as she prepared to spring into action, but it was already too late. TW for gore and blood





	All at once

Kara’s pulse thrummed in her ears. She’d done it, she’d defeated the bad guys and saved the day. Another attack on Lena’s life foiled. Something felt off though, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She focused on the noises around her, the chatter of people and click of cameras. She reached out for the sound she could always find no matter where she was, and it sent her into panic. Lena’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Kara focused on locating it and turned sharply when she realized it was right behind her.

“Freeze!” One of the DEO agents screamed, and suddenly all guns were turned towards Lena and her captor. There was a knife pressed to Lena’s throat, and the final attacker was grinning in victory.

“Let her go.” Kara heard her voice, but couldn’t feel herself say anything. She became hyper focused, ready to spring at the man given any opportunity, but he tutted loudly.

“Now now Supergirl, I wouldn’t play hero right now. Not when your damsel is in such distress.” Lena locked eyes with Kara across the room. “Your mother took everything from me. Now I want you to watch as I return the favor.” Kara’s muscles tensed as she prepared to spring into action, but it was already too late. The knife slit a perfect line across Lena’s throat, and with a gurgle she fell to her knees. Her hands clamped around her throat as blood gushed out of the new opening. With the hostage now out of the way the DEO opened fire, riddling the man with bullet hole after bullet hole. He was dead before he could blink.

“ _Lena, NO,_ ” Kara screamed. She swept the other woman into her arms and took off at neck break speed towards the nearest hospital. She broke the doors on her hurry into the ER, calling for a doctor immediately. In moments Lena was out of her arms and on a gurney being rushed to the OR.

“Supergirl, you can’t go inside. I’m sorry, you’ll have to stay out here.” Lena’s eyes widened with fear as her hand slipped from Kara’s. Their gazes locked until the doors swung shut, and then Kara fell to her knees. Blood soaked her suit, coated her skin, already congealing and drying. She felt it on her face, her hands, in her boots.

“Please come back to me.”

\--

It had been hours. Alex had shown up at one point and pulled her into a chair, numb and frozen. Kara vaguely remembered her sister wiping most of the blood off with alcohol wipes, had watched her sister rub at her hands until a pile of pink wipes sat at their feet. She hadn’t said a uttered another word, had simple sat and stared and waited.

When a doctor coated in blood finally walked through the doors Kara shot to her feet. “Supergirl. She’s going to be okay. The knife nicked the external jugular vein, but luckily the cut was too shallow to reach the carotid artery. There was slight damage to the trachea, but thankfully you got her here in time to stop too much blood from entering. You saved her life.” Kara sunk into herself. Fresh hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands, sobbing in relief. “I’ll give you a moment, and then I’ll take you back to her room.” The doctor said, then walked towards the nurse’s station.

“Supergirl,” Alex whispered. She set a hand on Kara’s shoulder and the other woman turned to bury her face in her neck and sob. They sunk to the ground, Alex not strong enough to hold up an emotional Kryptonian too weak to hold herself up. “She’s going to be okay. Lena’s going to be okay, but she needs you. You have to be strong for her.” Alex cupped Kara’s chin in one hand and lifted her face to meet her eyes. “Can you do that? Can you be strong for her?”

“I-I can try,” Kara stuttered, wiping at her face. Alex swept Kara’s hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

“You go. I need to run by the DEO and then call Maggie, but I’ll be back.” Alex’s eyes flickered past Kara’s head and then back to her eyes. “He’s waiting. You better go.” Kara pulled her sister into another short hug before they climbed off the floor. Kara squared her shoulders, summoned all the courage she could, and strode to the doctor’s side. He said nothing as he led her to the patient rooms. He stopped at a closed door and gestured for her to enter. The door clicked softly closed behind her and she hurried to Lena’s side. She had bandages wrapped around her throat and was strapped to all kinds of equipment, but she was alive. Kara picked up her steady heartbeat, could see her chest rising and falling without struggle, and she collapsed into a chair by the bed. She grabbed one of Lena’s hands as though it were the most fragile thing in the world, and Lena’s eyes opened slowly.

“Don’t try to talk. The doctor said it would make things worse.” Lena nodded softly and relaxed against against the pillows. Her hand squeezed Kara’s softly, mind fuzzy with all the painkillers filtering through her veins. Kara lifted her free hand to Lena’s head and ran a hand through her hair. “You should sleep.” Lena nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. “When you get out of here, I’ll take care of you. I lo-” Lena was asleep before Kara could finish.

\--

“Kara really, the doctor said I recovered perfectly, it’s been two months! I don’t need to stay with you. And would you put me down?” Lena huffed as Kara carried her into her apartment.

“Lena you just got out of the hospital, there’s still people after you, and I’m not letting you out of my sight until you’re not so vulnerable.” Lena puffed up at the word, but a stern look from Kara had her relaxing against her chest. Kara carried Lena all the way to her bedroom, set her suitcase by the window, and then placed Lena on her bed with the utmost care.

“Honestly, I’m not a priceless vase,” Lena grumbled.

“You are to me.” The earnestness in her voice had both of their eyes widening. Kara sat at Lena’s side, her hand lifted to push a stray piece of raven hair from her face.

“Back in my hospital room, after the surgery, I barely remember anything, but I remember waking for just a brief moment,” Lena laughed softly. “You were still in your Supergirl suit.” Kara blushed softly and nodded along. “Before I fell asleep, you were saying something. You said you’d take care of me, and then it almost sounded like you were going to say-” Lena’s words caught in her throat and she cleared it, trying to find her courage. “It sounded like you were going to say you loved me.”

“I do. Watching you.. It was the worst pain I’ve ever experienced. That’s when I knew I couldn’t live without you. If I lost you, I’d be losing my whole world all over again.” Kara’s breath hitched and she blinked away tears. “I love you Lena, and I will protect you always.” Kara cupped Lena’s cheek and thumbed away the stray tears. Silence stretched between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. Lena’s face relaxed and her lips parted slightly, her tongue darting out to wet them.

 “Kiss me already dammit,” She mumbled. It took Kara by surprise for only a second before she was pulling Lena into a soft kiss. When they parted they simply stared at one another. No other words were needed. Lena pulled Kara down onto the bed and cuddled into her, the Kryptonian easily getting the hint as she wrapped her arms around the other woman. She placed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head, and they slipped into a peaceful slumber. If Kara’s friends noticed a shift between them, they didn’t say anything. Alex gave Lena a knowing smile at one point, when the young Luthor had caught her eye, and pulled her into a quick hug. Lena beamed for the rest of the night.


End file.
